Hot
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: "You look hot," Johanna murmured against her ear." Joniss (Johanna/Katniss) drabble.


**AN: I took four things from** _ **Mockingjay Part Two**_ **:**

 **1) The Hunger Games is** _ **so awesome**_ **.**

 **2) There will be no more Hunger Games movies. *ugly sobbing***

 **3) Why was she wearing that yellow floral print?**

 **4) Holy shit, I ship Joniss.**

The chilly weather had been leaking into the house all evening, but Katniss resisted the call of the bed. She was the Mockingjay; she could handle a little cold.

But then Buttercup burst through the window, bringing a draft in with him, and all bets were off. She muttered "Damn cat," as she climbed the stairs and curled up on the bed. She settled her book on her knees and read undisturbed for...oh, about five minutes.

The bed dipped as a weight settled beside her, and Katniss leaned into Johanna when the older woman scooted closer. Johanna was like a human radiator. Katniss always took full advantage of this during the winter months, and her girlfriend was always happy to let her.

"You look hot," Johanna murmured against her ear. A hand nudged its way onto Katniss's thigh.

Katniss didn't take her eyes off the book as she replied. "No. Actually, I'm quite cold, hence the blanket, and…"

Johanna shook with laughter against Katniss's side.

"… _and_ you're not talking about my temperature at all, are you?"

It took a while for Johanna to calm to answer, but once she did, she said a simple, "Nope," against Katniss's temple that had the younger woman groaning and burying her face in her hands.

"You're incredibly dense, Brainless," Johanna said, tapping her girlfriend's forehead.

"I'm not dense," Katniss insisted. "You're just very subtle."

Johanna barked out a laugh. "Me? Subtle? You kidding me, Brainless?"

"No."

They had a silent staring contest for a moment before Johanna gave up, knowing (but don't think she would _ever_ admit it) that Katniss was the more stubborn of the two of them.

"Fine," she sighed. She remembered what Beetee had said: That Katniss had the same metal glitch Wiress did, where she didn't pick up on social cues as easily as other people. (Though it _did_ come in handy whenever Peeta Bread or Dumbass tried to flirt with her.)

Johanna pushed Katniss's quilt off of her girlfriend, laid back on the pillows, and spread her arms. "C'mere," she said. "Cuddling with _the_ hottest person in all of Panem is the best cure for coldness."

A corner of Katniss's mouth ticked upward at that–making the connection because of what her girlfriend had said before and the situation now. She placed her book aside, tucked her head under Johanna's chin, and threw on arm around the other woman's waist. Johanna held her tight and pressed her ice-cold toes to Katniss's shins.

"Hey," Katniss whined, bending her knees to escape the unnaturally icy appendages. "Your toes are freezing."

"You're using my entire body as your personal heater. I get to warm my feet on your shins," Johanna reasoned. When she didn't get an answer back, she realized her girlfriend had started to drift already. She grinned wickedly.

Quick as lightning, Johanna wrapped her legs around Katniss's and pressed her cold toes to the underside of her girlfriend's knee.

"Hey!" she yelped, startled awake from her almost-nap. She tried to wiggle free, but Johanna was insistent about warming her toes on the younger woman's legs.

"Jerk," Katniss mumbled, tugging lightly at the hem of Johanna's shirt.

"Dense," Johanna muttered into Katniss's dark hair.

They both fell asleep, comforted by their personalized "I love you"'s; a promise that the other will be there when they wake.

 **AN:** _ **Why**_ **are they not cannon? It hurts…**

… **Like all my other queer ships. *more ugly sobbing***

 **Sorry if Katniss and Johanna were OOC. This was my first them writing them.**

 **This was not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you spot any spelling or grammatical errors, please inform me so I may fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Hunger Games**_ **. If I did…Well, the above would have happened.**

 **Constructive criticsm is welcome, and reviews FEED MY DEMONIC POWERS! BWA HA HA!**


End file.
